


Chest to Chest

by BasilHellward



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Slash, Remy has 0 self-worth, Wordcount: 500-1.000, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the nightmare he had, Remy doesn't want to be alone. So he pulls his trench-coat and boots on over his pajamas and bare feet, then sets about breaking into Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest to Chest

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I was such Logan/Remy trash until I re-watched X-Men Origins: Wolverine a few weeks ago (I know, okay, I _know_ it's a terrible movie, but let me live) and, oh my god, I am trash. Trash who's prone to nightmares, so I wrote this to cheer myself up.
> 
> Unbeta'd - if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them!

It's not a difficult task, sneaking into the X-Mansion. Not for Remy LeBeau. The difficult part comes once he's inside, trying to creep silently across the old floorboards that creak underfoot and find Logan's room in the pitch-black. But Remy's light on his feet and he can see near-perfectly in the dark and, after the nightmare he had, he doesn't want to be alone. So he pulls his trench-coat and boots on over his pajamas and bare feet, then sets about breaking into Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Logan doesn't look particularly surprised to see Remy, just raises an eyebrow and steps back to allow him into the room. "Can't sleep?" he asks. He doesn't lecture Remy on how breaking into the mansion isn't going to make the other X-Men trust him any more than they already don't. He can sense that Remy's anxious, fear rolling off his skinny frame in waves.

"Non," Remy answers, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room as Logan closes the door behind them then returns to his bed and lays back down. "Remy had a bad dream. _Très_ mal."

Logan grunts sympathetically then says, "You can come sit, ya know. I don't bite."

Remy pauses uncertainly, chewing on a fingernail. "I don' want t'bother you..."

Logan waves his hand dismissively. "I wasn't sleepin' anyway."

"Okay den," Remy says and forces a smile. He crosses the room to perch on the very edge of Logan's bed. Logan suppresses the urge to roll his eyes and only succeeds because Remy's anxiousness is starting to make him uneasy, too. 

"Hey," he whispers, reaching out to place his hand atop Remy's. Remy's fingers twitch — he's surprised at the gesture, especially considering Logan isn't usually the most touchy-feely person — but he doesn't pull away. "Y'alright, kid?"

"Non," Remy sighs, "but Remy don' want t'talk about it."

Logan hums and strokes his thumb over Remy's knuckles. "Must'a been some dream," he says, but he doesn't push it any further.

Remy's not sure what to say to that, so he stays quiet. He doesn't understand why Logan's being so... sympathetic. Why would Logan pity Remy when Remy's nothing but a troublesome thief? Even when he tries to do something good, something _right_ , it blows up in his face and makes him seem like — at the very best — a cocky asshole, and at the worst... Remy shudders as fragments of both memories and nightmares flash through his mind.

"Désolé," he says, abruptly standing, pulling his hand out from under Logan's as he does so. "Didn't mean t'bother you, jus' didn't want t'be alone," he admits, talking so quickly his words run into one another.

"Remy," Logan says. Remy can't remember the last time Logan said his name instead of calling him Cajun or Gumbo, and it makes him pause. Logan grabs Remy's arm, but his grip is light enough that Remy could shake him off if he wanted to. "Yer not botherin' me. Really. Stay."

Remy hesitates. He's not used to... this. Whatever the fluttery feeling in his chest is. He's used to being used and left behind, so he can't help but wonder what it is Logan _wants_ from him. He doesn't believe that Logan is being so kind to him for the simple reason that he... that he _cares_ for Remy, who has done nothing but cause Logan and the X-Men trouble. Remy says none of this, just nods shortly and sits back down.

"C'mere," Logan says, gently tugging on Remy's arm.

"Wha— why?"

"Just c'mere," Logan insists, so Remy does as he's told and hesitantly moves closer. He tenses when Logan wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Yer okay, I've got you," Logan mumbles into Remy's soft auburn hair, "go back ta sleep."

Remy nods, relaxing into Logan's embrace. His body is solid and warm against Remy's own. Comforting. Remy rests his head on Logan's chest, wraps and arm around Logan's waist, and lets out a laugh that's more of a sigh. Now that he's finally started to calm down, Remy can't help but find the situation funny: Logan, _the Wolverine_ , holding him because he had a nightmare.

"What're you gigglin' at?" Logan yawns.

"Y'jus don' strike me as de cuddlin' type, cher," Remy says, smiling fondly.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Just go back t'sleep already, would ya?"

"Mm. Bonne nuit, Logan."

"Sweet dreams, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
